in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:PeaVZ108/PeaVZ's Top 5 Characters in CITRONtanker's Roster!
Well, this option won in the poll I made yesterday, so here's the requested blog! CITRON, this one's for you. The Louds will be included, even though they are Chilly's characters, since CITRON uses them more than Chilly in my opinion. I don't watch the Loud House, so anything I say is based on how I find them as characters in IaLR and their personalities in general. 'Honorable Mentions' 'Lori Loud' Lori Loud is "literally" the oldest of the Loud siblings. She's mostly seen on her phone texting to Bobby, and acts rather bossy to her younger siblings, which is kinda similar to a stereotypical teenage girl of Lori's age. There's even a story about Lori getting a new but dangerous phone in Phone-pocalypse. Lori's a great character in my opinion but I like the other Louds more. Fun fact: Her voice actress also voices the female Jesse from Minecraft Story Mode! 'Luna Loud' Yo dudes, Luna's here! Luna's literally (Sorry, Lori.) the loudest of the Louds, always a fan of rock music and dreaming to be a rockstar. However, Luna isn't very commonly appearing, so I find her good enough as an honorable mention. 'Plankton' I love this guy as a villain in the Spongebob series. Sure, he's puny in terms of size, but for a small villain like him, he has come up with various plans to steal the secret formula from Mr. Krabs so that the Chum Bucket would become a better business than the Krusty Krab, which takes a lot of effort to rig up alone. Well, maybe not completely alone, he has a computer assistant named Karen. And they almost work, but sadly like every stereotypical villain's plan, they fail. If only he's shown more as a villain in IaLR, although I recently saw him in Chum Calamari... 'Spongebob' Insert iconic Spongebob laughter here. I love Spongebob as a character as a kid, but I kinda wish to see him more in IaLR. I don't really mean that though, you can use any characters that seem comfortable for you, CITRON. Although I must agree that Spongebob was bad in certain episodes like A Pal for Gary... 'Patrick' Random Person: Is this the number one character in CITRON's roster? Patrick: NO! THIS IS PATRICK! *slams the phone down* Jokes aside, Patrick is dumber than Spongebob, but that's the reason why I love him as a character as a kid! Like Spongebob, he would've been on the list if he was more of a main character. 'HIM' I don't watch the Powerpuff Girls, but HIM appears to be the main villain. I like HIM's story of how he eventually became part of the Galactic Army. However, after that, I don't really see him appear ever since. 'Edgellie Godellia' Looks like we have a Galaximus wannabe here. I can imagine Jenny and Galaximus eventually teaming up to defeat Edgellie, although given the hatred among the two aforementioned sisters, the chances of it happening are none. Now that I think about it, I kinda forgot about her when I made the top 5 villains blog, and if I were to remake it, Edgellie would be under the honorable mentions section. 'Squidkiller' A faithful member of the Galactic Army, loyal to the one and only Galaximus. Not much to say about her there. 'Cala Maria' The guardian of the sea, a member of the Galactic Army and my favourite Cuphead boss in terms of appearance. However, she doesn't show up much in IaLR. 'PeaVZ's Top 5 Characters in CITRON's Roster!' '#5: Nebula' Nebula is younger than Jenny and Galaximus. Not surprisingly, Jenny loves her while Galaximus hates her. Question is, why is she on the list? It's because of Nebula, Jenny is still alive to this day. Nebula's robot suit is responsible for saving Jenny's life from the hands of Galaximus, who was plotting to kill the latter as revenge for accusing her as an Octarian years ago. To add on, Galaximus even claimed that without Nebula, she would've gotten her revenge in killing Jenny. However, Jenny and Galaximus have more appearances than Nebula, so for that, Nebula is not higher in the list. '#4: Lincoln Loud' The sole boy and coincidentally the middle child in the Loud family has arrived! Lincoln's usually an outcast as all the other ten siblings of his are girls, although he tries to adjust himself depending on which Loud he interacts with. Also, he's usually seen with the other Louds in stories. His frequent appearance and overall personality is the reason why he's here, though not higher than the other top three. '#3: Luan Loud' Luan: I'm just THREE-lled to be in third place! Ha ha ha! Get it? Even though I don't watch the Loud House, Luan is my favourite Loud mostly for one reason: PUNS. Or maybe it's her overall cute appearance and voice. Luan is a likeable character for me at least. '#2: Galaximus' Galaximus is surprisingly my number two pick! But if you're wondering why she's in a high position in this list, my reasons are pretty much similar to what I said in the top 5 villains blog. But to put it in four short reasons: One, her backstory. Two, her evil plans. Three, her army, AKA the Galactic Army. Four, the feel of a real challenge when trying to defeat her. However, Galaximus was only first in the previous blog because it's about villains and not characters. I usually prefer heroes over villains unless a show is bad. Besides, Galaximus hates almost anything and anyone that seems to threaten or annoy her, which is a quality not many viewers look out for when determining their favourite character in a show. But number one is... '#1: Jenny' Look! Up in the sky! It's a bird, it's a plane, it's an...Inkling? Holy squid! Yes, the main Inkling hero in CITRON's roster has taken the trophy, folks. Jenny has the qualities that marks her a true hero: Being caring for her friends and determined to protect the weak and destroy evil. Jenny was the one who freed Paper Inkling from a book, as well as the one who adopted Baby Jenny (Jenny named her that.). She is also very protective towards her younger sister, Nebula, who is fragile without her robot suit. When it comes to villains, however, we see a different side of her face as Jenny takes out her inkbrush and much more. No doubt, she hates all villains she has encountered. But absolutely no one makes her angrier than the Inkling goddess Galaximus herself. At this point, you should know that the two of them hate each other to the point that they are determined to kill each other. Even so, there were rare occasions when they team up to defeat the opposing party if they have a common point. For example, in Ponies vs Inklings, both Jenny and Galaximus agree that Ink Splash is an Inkling and thus team up with the other Inklings to fight the ponies and other characters trying to stop the fight. In my opinion, Jenny will make a good founding member of the Locked Room gang, along with others like Gerald Edmarkson, Green Shadow, Red Fork and Voltaire. 'Poll for Next Top 5 List' Next list in 3 days! Decision will be made once 5 or more votes have been made, or after 24 hours have passed. Note that these choices were also chosen in the previous poll on TRS, so I figured they deserve a second chance. Which list should come out next? Top 5 Human Characters Top 5 Character Combos in Battle Top 5 Characters in Fork's Roster I'm curious about what you guys think about my list. Until then, later hot-potaters! Category:Blog posts